cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Alpha Omega
Alpha Omega is run by a triumvirate, 3 members who have total control over all alliance matters. Working under these are the 4 directors who control their respective departments; Internal Affairs, Economic Affairs, Military Department and Foreign Affairs. Replacement government members are decided upon via the triumvirate, where a majority vote of 2 is needed for any decision. Alpha Omega believe in progress through teamwork, driven to become a highly independent and economically successful group of nations, they will stop at nothing to achieve this dream as peacefully as possible. Charter I Admission into Alpha Omega A. For admission into Alpha Omega one must: 1. Fully fill out the application form COMPLETELY. Any lying on the application form will immediately result in your application being denied. a. All three parts must be complete for applications to be processed. The quicker they are done the faster the application process will move. b. The parts of the application are: 1. Application form 2. Signing the oath 3. The signature line 2. Accept the ways of Alpha Omega via the oath of loyalty. 3. Nations applying must also sign there name on the X. This signature states that they have read and understand the charter of Alpha Omega and are willing to abide by it. 4. Be patient and respectful to the process and any and all questions that may and will be asked of the applicant. 5. The Application Form: Leader Name: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Nation Link: Nation Team Color: Resources: Profile name on the Cyber Nations Forums: (if you have one) Past or Present Alliances: If the nation is at war: (if yes explain) Who were they recruited by: (if anyone) Why do you want to join? What can we expect from you? 6. The Oath of Loyalty I ___________ of __________ swear by all that is dear to me that I have filled out the above information truthfully. Additionally I agree and will abide by the Citizens Oath. I will loyally stand by my fellow nations in both peace and in war, to the end. I fully understand that breaking of this oath will result in expulsion from Alpha Omega and/or any other means of action deemed fit from the members in the alliance. 7. The signature line: X: ________________ 8. The application form may be changed in anyway deemed fit by the Triumvirate and or the Internal Affairs officer at any time. II Law and Order A. Any nation wishing to join Alpha Omega must take an oath of loyalty to the alliance (this includes fellow members). In this oath the nation wishing admittance fully understands that they are entering Alpha Omega as a family member, and that once family always family. This oath can never be broken, and doing so will be considered betrayal from the said nation. Penalty of disloyalty or breaking of the oath will be expulsion from Alpha Omega and/or aggressive opposition by other Alpha Omega members when needed. B. No Alpha Omega member may be part of another alliance. C. At no time shall a member of the Alpha Omega use a nuclear weapon in an offensive manner unless ordered by the Triumvirate. Alpha Omega members shall only launch nuclear weapons in defense of their nation from a nuclear attack. D. No Alpha Omega member shall spy unsanctioned on any other alliance. The punishment for spying is immediate ejection from the alliance. III Our Alliance Hierarchy A. Alpha Beta Member B. Alpha Gamma Member C. Alpha Omega Member D. Departmental Staff E. Department leaders F. Advisers G. Triumvirate The Alpha Beta system is our probationary rank. All people here must complete the Alpha Omega Alliance Academy within 15 days and take the Academy exam or face expulsion from the alliance. The Alpha Gamma member is our lowest, non-probationary rank. It made up of newcomers who have yet to prove themselves, and members who do not post on the forums and/or only occasionally run their country. These nations have no say in government policies and decrees. If they want a greater part of Alpha Omega then they must work toward promotion to Alpha Omega member. The Alpha Omega members are the General Assembly, where every nation will have a chance at helping the alliance in some initial way or form. Members will get the chance to assist the departments in any way they can (they can choose at first, which department they'd like to help, but depending on needs might be put in another one). The more zealous a member, the faster promotions, awards, and duties will come. The Departmental Staff make up the active and responsible members of the alliance. These groups are the lowest level of leadership of our alliance. Each member will have a useful function within their Department. The Department Staff will seek advise and consult directly from the department head (a Director), and be under the direct authority of the department head and Triumvirate of the Alpha Omega. There are two ways of becoming a Staff member. 1. Appointed to the position by a department head. 2. Elected to the position through a General Assembly vote. There will be no less than two members, with at least one being appointed. The number of people will be at the discretion of the Triumvirate and Director depending on duties required. In the event that there is only one needed, the elected person will be that one. In the long absence of a Department head the Triumvirate appoints one of the staff members to the temporary position of department head. If the absence is planned then the department head will have a say in who is appointed. The Department Heads make up the MOST active, honorable, and contributing members of the alliance. This group is the government leadership of our alliance, they will work in conjunction with their Staff in pursuing the goals of that Department. The number of Department heads is dependent on the number of departments Alpha Omega has at any given time. The Advisers are made up of ex-Triumvirate members in good standing and other members of the alliance by invite, they do not have any political power, however, they serve as advisers to the Triumvirate and forum administrator to assist with operations of the forum and the alliance. The Triumvirate: The top government of Alpha Omega will consist of a Triumvirate. The members of the triumvirate shall be the heads of state and the highest leading body of Government. All major decisions rest with the triumvirate. A. Triumvirate may create or destroy any Department they deem necessary at any time with a unanimous decision and change the duties of the department when they see fit with a unanimous decision. B. All voting takes place within the Triumvirate. Department heads and staff have a say in how it reads and input on the process, but the final vote to accept or reject the idea is done with a triumvirate vote only. A two thirds vote is required to accept or reject a plan not related to major policy change (such as destroying a department). C. A Triumvirate members is voted in by the remaining two Triumvirs, (strongly taking into account other's opinions.) IV Procedures of Alpha Omega A. Any and all elections will be held on the first day of every odd month (unless circumstances dictate otherwise). Voting will take place for 3 days (unless more is stated), with the candidate with the majority vote taking the position. If more than one opening is available, more than one may receive a position. The term will be from when the vote is finalized and announced (no later than the fourth day of the month) until the next election it finalized. 1. All members looking to run for election must be of notable and upstanding membership in Alpha Omega for at least 45 days. B. Censure. The Triumvirate reserves the power of censure. In the event that any member of the alliance acts in a way that is detrimental to the well being of the alliance, its members, or its allies, they may be brought under censure. The actions and/or words of the person(s) subject to censure will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the Triumvirate, who will decide if further action is called for. A two thirds or better vote of the Triumvirate shall be the required vote to bring any member of the general body or the government under censure. In the event that a member of the Triumvirate is subject to censure, His/her place upon the Triumvirate shall be occupied by an Adviser until such time as the situation has been resolved to the satisfaction of the remaining Triumvirate, or until a suitable replacement can be found. C. Member Removal: The power to remove members from the alliance rests with the Triumvirate. In the event that the Triumvirate decides to remove a member, it must be done by a two thirds vote. One member of the Triumvirate can suspend a member until the Triumvirate is able to convene. In the event that a Triumvirate member is deemed by his/her peers (a two thirds vote of the triumvirate) to be unfit or unworthy of his/her post and/or membership in the alliance, a special court will convene to decide if s/he shall remain. This court shall consist of three Advisers and the remaining Triumvir members. A simple majority will decide the fate of the member in question. The members of Alpha omega will also receive their vote in a poll that will last 3 days with the the voting taken into heavy consideration by the court, but the court is not held by the Alpha Omega members choice. 1. If the members of Alpha Omega want to impeach a Triumvir it is their right to enact a vote of no confidence. This vote will go as long as at least 75% of the members of the alliance have casted their vote. The Vote must have a 75% vote of assent to continue in the process. 2. If a vote of no confidence passes the General Assembly, the Triumvirate will abide by that decision and remove said member from his/her post. In that event an Adviser steps into the vacated spot until a suitable replacement can be found. D. Resignation: In the event that one resigns from the alliance, one must private message the Triumvirate with their reason(s) for desertion. When a member joins, they take an oath to stand by the alliance until its end. If the justification for leaving is not accepted by the Triumvirate, or if one fails to follow this procedure, they will be open to disciplinary actions including war. If accepted they will post their reason(s) in the resignation thread in the public forum. No one is reading this far, are they? If so: balls. If the person is ridiculed for their reason(s) and retaliate in any fashion disciplinary measures may still be taken (again, including war). E. Declaration of War: A declaration of war against another alliance takes a unanimous vote in favor by the Triumvirate. In the case of minor wars such as unaligned nations attacking Alpha Omega members, or Alpha Omega members kicked out for treasonous reasons, it takes a decision by any single member of the Triumvirate. Any decision (unless states otherwise) made by one member can be overturned by the other members of the Triumvirate. F. Disbandment and or merger In order for the Alpha Omega Alliance to be disbanded/merged a vote must be put to the General Membership of Alpha Omega (1) The vote for disbandment/merger must be opened for voting for seven (7) days/168 hours. It must obtain a 67% or better vote in favor of disbandment with at least 75% of all members in the alliance voting, in order to take effect. In the event that 75% members did not cast a vote, the vote will have to be re-casted and tried again, and continued until 75% of all members have casted there vote, (or it is clear it will not pass). (2) It takes a unanimous decision by the Triumvirate and Advisers to bring a vote of disbandment/merger before the membership of the alliance. (3) In the event of a charter revision to terminate the position of Triumvirate or Adviser, the highest ranking position(s) at the time shall vote in a unanimous fashion before the vote is put forth. (4) This clause survives all time, is endless, irreversible, and no amendment henceforth may affect this clause in any fashion. G. Charter Change/amendments A change in the charter requires a unanimous vote by the Triumvirate. A super majority (67%) vote of the Alpha Omega members will also be taken into consideration by the Triumvirate concerning the amendments. 1. Voting will last 3 days and the results after that time are the opinion of the General Assembly. There are no membership numbers requirement. V Diplomacy Alpha Omega will conduct relations with countries fairly and courteously. Good relations with all alliances, great and small, insults or threats from any nation or alliance will not stand. For the security of Alpha Omega, aggressive action is viable and is a reserved right at any time. Ambassadors to other alliances will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Alliance members are not allowed to join with the intention of using the Alpha Omega as a shield to help in their wars. A nation found in violation of this will immediately cease attacks and pay swift retribution. It will then be up to the alliance's leadership to decide whether the said nation will remain within Alpha Omega or be expelled. Our alliance members shall stand by all treaties made between Alpha Omega alliance and other alliances. A nation found in violation of one of the treaty's passages shall apologize to the antagonized alliance and its fate will be determined by the Triumvirate and said ally. If a member attacks an unaligned nation they cannot expect support or aid from the alliance. Alpha Omega will not use spies against any aligned nation, (excepting war with said alliance). Any Alpha Omega nation found to be using spies without an approved Declaration of War will face punishment up to, and including expulsion, and possible military retaliation. Any use of spies against an Alpha Omega nation shall be considered an act of war, and the nation sending the spies shall be subject to the same treatment as any other attacker. Diplomacy will be attempted, but shall in no way replace Alpha Omega's right to retaliation. If an Alpha Omega member performs espionage on an unaligned nation they cannot expect support or aid from the alliance. VI Chivalry Alpha Omega believes each member's behavior reflects the alliance as a whole. It is the goal of the alliance to be seen as benevolent, yet strong in the eyes of others. Member nations can expect praise, awards, and promotion to those who abide by the way of the gentlemen warrior diplomat. Nations in our alliance are allowed constructive criticism at any time, the heads of the alliance will always be there for any member, and will be willing to listen to any suggestions that might come their way. Cyber Nations topics can be discussed freely without fear of reprisal on alliance forums. However sowing hateful or needless threads within Alpha Omega and especially on outside forums will not be tolerated and the said nation will face penalties. A nation's punishment in Alpha Omega will be discussed and decided on by the Triumvirate. Category:Alliance charters